


Greek Tragedy

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I TRIED THEREFORE YOU CAN'T CRITICISE ME, I TRIED TO GIVE THIS A HAPPY ENDING BUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY DIDN'T HELP!, Kuro needs a hug, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Some sexual mentions (since Kuro wants to fuck people in the nice way), analysis of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: He would never have that with them.Kuro guessed that his love was nothing but a tragic myth that he should suffer by his own.After all, why should he, a broken reflection on the mirror, spoil their happily ever after?(Written for the third day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Reflection/Mirror")





	Greek Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Reflection/Mirror"!
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Now, to the story!

How fucked up it was to fall in love with your own clone?

No, that was not the correct predicament.

How fucked up is for a clone to fall in love with the original?

That question just scraped the surface of how fucked up Kuro was.

But that was the honest truth.

Kuro loved Shiro.

He was not good with feelings so he didn’t know exactly how he loved him. Was it mere respect? Was it wonder? Was it desire? Was it a romantic feeling, just wish for friendship, or just plain lust?

Kuro didn’t know.

And did that matter anyway?

That was fucked up.

What kind of narcissist shit he was? Falling in love with his own reflection?

He knew Shiro from inside out. He had seen Shiro’s life, he had _FELT_ Shiro’s life.

All his emotions, all his sorrows and all his good moments.

All of Shiro.

Everything.

 _Every single thing_.

When Haggar created him, she said he would be better than “the Champion”.

By “better”, the old hag meant “more ruthless and crueller”.

She never understood what made Shiro strong. She never understood that it was his compassion and his will to live that made him stronger, not what he did in order to survive.

Shiro’s beauty was that. That selflessness, that gentleness, that empathy and that love. His heart was made of gold, and people weren’t wrong by calling him “Golden Boy”. A starry wonder boy.

Kuro yearned for that man and his gentle touch, so gentle and patient that would be almost unbearable. He knew exactly how to please him, how to make Shiro enjoy a good fuck and how to better cuddle him on the afterglow. He knew everything about Shiro, almost as if they were exact the same person (Almost. Kuro was still different. Not a faithful copy, huh?)

Kuro understood what Narcissus felt.

He understood how fucked up was to look at a mirror and see his better self and fall in love with every single detail of it. He too would look at Shiro non-stop until he collapsed.

Kuro was just like Narcissus.

Or, maybe Kuro was even worse.

Oh, so much worse…

It wasn’t enough that Kuro was in love with Shiro.

He wasn’t fucked up enough.

He was also in love with Keith.

Having Shiro’s memories made him see Keith for who he truly was: a smart, passionate and selfless young man who dreamed of seeing the stars. He had amazing skills, alluring eyes and a lean, strong and sexy body. Keith was fire itself: master of himself and strong in ways Kuro didn’t even understand. A fiery wonder boy.

How not to fall in love with him?

Even if Kuro hadn’t “inherited” Shiro’s memories, he would have fallen in love with Keith at some point.

Kuro also yearned for that man, for his demands to be fucked like there was no tomorrow and his pleas for sweet kisses and praises. He had Shiro’s memories, yes, but he wanted to try new things with Keith, just to see him scream his name in ecstasy while coming. Then he wanted to cradle him in his arms, kissing the sweet smile Keith always had after a good fucking.

Oh, but he knew that Keith would never love him back.

Why would he?

Keith had the original copy in his arms, kissing him tenderly.

Why would he care for a disturbing reflection in a broken mirror?

He would reject Kuro in all the ways he could. Keith probably preferred to be dead than to be touched by Haggar’s clone of his beloved Shiro.

Anything to escape Kuro’s affections.

Had Kuro pissed Aphrodite, the goddess of love, for she made him fall for such an elusive man. He didn’t know if he dared to compare himself with Apollo chasing Daphne, but Kuro couldn’t find a better comparison.

He didn’t mind that Shiro and Keith were together.

He actually **LOVED** to see the two of them be together, tenderly looking at each other’s eyes, holding hand or just being together. (Kuro would also to love seeing the two of them fucking, but that was probably just an impossible dream).

They were made for each other.

Perfect.

Like Eros and Psyche.

And there was not third wheel on that myth.

No matter how much Kuro wanted to be with them, enjoying their kisses and soft touches, the gentle glances and all what was on the package of their relationship: the trust, the intimacy, the shared secrets and calm affection. No matter how much he wanted that.

He would never have that with them.

Kuro guessed that his love was nothing but a tragic myth that he should suffer by his own.

After all, why should he, a broken reflection on the mirror, spoil their happily ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE KURO A HAPPY ENDING ON THIS ONE. However, surprisingly, there is NO happy polyamorous relationships on Greek Mythology, and since I was going that way it became impossible.   
> BUT I AM TRYING!
> 
> Actually, I really had no idea of what to do for this day.  
> My original idea was a continuation of "Corrupted Copy", with Kuro caving in and kissing (or fucking, I don't know) Keith. But Keith would moan "Shiro" (or "Takashi". I'm not sure) and Kuro would feel humiliated.   
> Then he would glare at his own reflection and scratch his face, so he would have claw marks (similar to Soldier 76 on Overwatch). It would end with Keith going away for good after Kuro shouted at him that he was not Shiro.
> 
> But that would have took too much time and I was already unmotivated. (and I would never be as good as theprojectava's approach on the subject. They are the reason my Kuro tag is "The resident grumpy cat")  
> That is why I'm kinda late.   
> Well, it is still the 20th of June somewhere on the planet, so I guess it is ok.
> 
> So, this is what I have. It is kinda stretching the theme a little bit, but I guess it is ok? I don't really know...
> 
> Man... I DO love this melancholic approach of Kuro haha.
> 
> I also REALLY love self-cests. I mean, they are basically masturbation (not incest _per se_ ), also it is kinda cute and sexy.  
>  ~~(And yes: I would totally fuck a clone of myself hahaha _especially_ if she was evil HAHAHAHA XD)~~  
>  That is why I like this melancholic approach of Kuro loving Shiro from the start.   
> And no self-cest if complete without comparing it to the Narcissus's Myth hahaha.
> 
> With Keith, the situation was more tricky, since I needed a lover that rejected their pursuer and wasn't punished for that. Apollp and Daphne was all what I could think of.
> 
> With Keith and Shiro together, I was really torn between Perserfone/Hades or Psyche/Eros. I decided to compare them to Psyche/Eros because Eros in fact disappear for a while on their Myth and Psyche has to search for him. Kinda fitting, don't you think? hahaha xD
> 
> As I said, I REAAAAALLY wanted to make a happy ending for Kuro. But the greeks didn't have healthy polyamorous relationships ._. only hateful love triangles or abandoned brides that meet a god and marry them instead of the shitty hero that abandoned them (THESEUS, I'M LOOKING AT YOU).   
> So, Kuro still doesn't have it.  
> I'll keep trying.
> 
> (Although tomorrow's theme will probably be my Evil!Kuro moment hehe >83c I don't know, we shall see).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow (I don't know yet)
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
